


An Originals Thanksgiving

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Cute boys, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Kissing, Love, Soft Boys, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Thanksgiving is either a lovely time with family or it is a bit stressful to be around family... there isn't really an in-between.For Rose Thanksgiving is a bit stressful to be around her family.For Faith Thanksgiving is a great time when she get to see family from out of town. It still has its stressful moments, but she enjoys it.Kol and Elijah are no stranger to being with Rose and Faith's family. So this particular year, they try to go out of their way to make it easier for the women they love.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Rose's Thanksgiving 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really plan ahead with who I was going to use. But honestly I miss Kol (and Elijah) so I just decided last minute to use them.  
> Enjoy.

"I thought you didn't want a Thanksgiving?" Kol asks, as Rose parks the car.

"I really don't want to get into that." Rose sighs.

-

Kol nods dropping the subject.

-

"It's just you, me, my mom, and my grandfather. I don't know if my brother is coming or not." Rose explains.

"So no shitty?" Kol smiles.

"Kol." Rose fights her smile.

"I mean Cherry." Kol chuckles.

"Get inside before I bite you." Rose shakes her head.

"Actually I'd rather you did." Kol shrugs.

"Stop it!" Rose snaps, getting out of the car.

-

Kol smiles and he gets out of the car.

\--

Rose tucks her hands into her pockets. With the on and off fresh snow, the air is a little chilly.

-

"I promise to be good." Kol says, linking arms with Rose while they walk.

"My mom and grandfather like you already. You don't have to impress anyone." Rose shakes her head.

"I know but I want to impress you." Kol smiles.

"We'll see about that." Rose giggles.

\--

Kol and Rose walk into the garage, they take the steps up to the door, and Rose grabs the doorknob.

-

"Wait." Kol stops Rose.

-

Rose looks up at Kol confused.

-

Kol gently grabs Rose's cheek and he kisses her.

-

Rose returns the kiss with a smile.

-

Kol keeps his eyes closed, his nose touching Rose's, and he smiles.

-

"Is it too late to turn back?" Kol asks with a smile.

"Yes my mother is expecting us." Rose giggles pulling away to open the door.

"Damn." Kol whispers.

"I heard that." Rose giggles as she enters the house.

-

Kol smiles as he follows Rose into the house.

\---

"Hello?" A voice calls.

"Hi." Rose answers, stepping into the kitchen.

"My baby is here with her boyfriend!" Annie says happily.

"Yeah... Hi Mom." Rose sheepishly smiles.

"Hi baby." Annie hugs Rose.

-

Rose returns the hug with a tight squeeze.

\--

"Hey it's Rose and Kol!" A voice says happily.

"May!" Kol says surprised.

"May?" Rose asks, turning around.

"Surprise." May smiles.

"I had no idea you would be here." Rose smiles, hugging May.

\--

Annie walks over to Kol and she hugs him.

-

Kol smiles as he returns Annie's hug.

\--

"Is anyone else coming?" Rose asks.

"I thought Mia might show. But at this point I don't know anymore." Annie shrugs.

-

Rose nods.

\--

"Do you need help with anything Mum?" Kol asks.

"Mum?" Rose teases.

-

Kol shrugs.

-

"Set the table please Kol." Annie smiles.

-

Kol nods and walks over to the china cabinet for the plates.

\--

"Mum?" Rose repeats.

"He's trying." Annie smiles, nudging Rose.

"At least someone around here is." Rose sighs.

"Don't." Annie warns.

"Kol I'll get the cups." Rose says, as she opens the cupboard.


	2. Faith's Thanksgiving 1

Meanwhile over at Faith's house...

-

Faith and Elijah are busy helping Faith's mother in the kitchen.

\--

Faith is mixing the different gravy's, Elijah is cooking the turkey, and Faith's mother is outside grilling Cornish hens.

-

"Do we know when to expect the guests?" Elijah asks.

"The kids, Allie, and Terry will show up when they show up." Faith shrugs.

"I expected that." Elijah smiles, rolling his eyes.

"My relatives though should be here in maybe twenty minutes?" Faith shrugs.

"Well the turkey is almost done." Elijah smiles.

"I'm done with the gravy's. I just need to get the buns out." Faith nods to herself. "Lacey is bringing her Pina colada salad, Terry is bringing the ham, and Allie is bringing the potatoes."

"Your mother said your relatives, might bring drinks." Elijah smiles.

"Good. I think I need one." Faith giggles.

-

Elijah smiles and he sweetly kisses Faith.

-

Faith returns Elijah's kiss.

-

"Ew!" Diane groans.

"Mom!" Faith snaps embarrassed.

-

Diane giggles.

-

"Grow up!" Faith giggles rolling her eyes.

"You two should be cooking. Not kissing in my kitchen." Diane states teasingly.

"My apologies Diane." Elijah rests his hand on his chest.

"Mhm." Diane shakes her head.

\--

"Mom do you know when Terry and the kids will be here?" Faith asks, changing the subject.

"Uh I don't know. I thought she'd text me by now, but she hasn't." Diane shrugs, checking the gravy's.

-

Faith looks at Elijah and she lets out a defeated huff.

\--

"Should I grabs the plates?" Elijah asks.

"Oh don't worry about that we bought paper plates. We're doing a buffet type set up." Faith smiles.

"Okay shall I set up the buffet table?" Elijah asks.

"Please do, otherwise Faith will hurt herself." Diane teases.

"Thanks Mom." Faith crosses her arms.

-

Elijah chuckles as he starts opening the long table.

-

Diane chuckles as she walks into her bedroom.

-

Faith shakes her head with a sigh.

\--

"Today won't be so bad." Elijah says.

"Compared to what?" Faith asks.

"Dare I say our dear sweet Rose's situation?" Elijah shrugs.

"That's a little harsh Elijah." Faith scolds.

"I do apologize." Elijah nods.

"Speaking of I should check in with Rose." Faith says, pulling out her phone.

\--

_Hey how are you? -F_

_A mess go figure -R_

_What's going on? -F_

_Mom thought Mia would show up and so far she isn't here. So we're not sure if we start or wait? Mia isn't answering anyone's texts -R_

_Are you serious? That's some bullshit. I say start without her fuck that -F_

_How are you guys? Tell Elijah to stuff it up his ass Kol says by the way -R_

_\--_

"Kol heard you." Faith giggles.

-

Elijah smiles putting his head down.

-

"He says stuff it." Faith smiles.

"Of course." Elijah mumbles.

\--

_On our end we don't know when anyone is showing up -F_

_Seriously?! -R_

_Basically -F_

_Good luck with that -R_

_You too -F_


	3. Rose's Thanksgiving 2

"Okay I'm going to check the ham one last time." Rose's grandfather says, as he walks through the kitchen.

-

Rose smiles at her grandfather.

-

"Oh Rose! Hi." Rose's grandfather smiles. "Did you bring that blonde friend of yours?"

"No grandpa, she had plans this year sorry." Rose shakes her head.

"Oh I like her. Be sure to tell her I miss her." Rose grandfather nods.

"I will grandpa. I know she misses you too." Rose sighs. "I brought Kol though."

"Oh you did?" Rose's grandfather asks.

"Hello sir." Kol smiles, standing next to Rose's grandfather.

"Are you busy?" Rose's grandfather asks.

"No sir." Kol shakes his head.

"Good I'll put you to work." Rose grandfather smiles.

"Okay." Kol nods.

"Come outside and check the ham with me. So you know how Rose likes it, when you cook it for her." Rose grandfather grabs his shoes.

-

Kol smiles at Rose.

-

Rose smiles rolling her eyes.

-

"After that I'll have you haul in wood for me." Rose's grandfather says, walking towards the front door.

"Yes sir." Kol smiles, following Rose's grandfather outside.

\--

Rose furrows her brow. Kol hates being told how to do things, hard labor isn't exactly his thing, and being so formal and polite is beyond him... What is he up to?

-

"Kol sure seems eager to please." Annie comments.

"Yeah I'm not sure why he's acting like this." Rose shakes her head.

"Maybe to impress you?" Annie shrugs.

"I asked him not to." Rose rolls her eyes.

"He just wants to make you happy. Appreciate it while you can my love." Annie smiles.

"I know." Rose nods.

\---

The garage door opens followed by voices.

-

"Hello!" Mia and Danny yell.

"Hello!" Annie echoes the greeting.

-

Rose smiles and she checks the food on the stove top.

\--

"Hi!" Mia greets entering the kitchen.

"Did you and Danny ride together?" May asks, teasing them.

"No we just happened to arrive at the same time." Danny shrugs.

"Danny go help Kol carry in wood please." Annie requests.

"Knowing Kol you won't have to Danny." Rose rolls her eyes.

"Then help your grandfather." Annie shoos Danny.

-

Danny shakes his head and he walks out the front door.

\--

Kol enters the house with an obnoxious amount of wood in his arms.

-

"Show off." Rose mumbles, walking to the living room.

-

Kol chuckles as he follows her to the fire place.

\--

"You had to show off vampire?" Rose sighs, taking chunks of wood to put away.

"Your grandfather loaded my arms. I told him I can handle anything." Kol shrugs.

-

Rose rolls her eyes.

\---

"Time for food! Kol and baby go clean up!" Annie yells from the kitchen.

"Come on." Rose leads Kol to the bathroom.

-

Rose and Kol wash and dry their hands.

\--

Rose turns to leave the bathroom.

-

"Rose wait." Kol stops her.

"What?" Rose looks at Kol.

"I just want you to be happy and for this day to go well." Kol states.

-

Rose sighs with a smile.

-

Kol smiles slightly as Rose steps closer to him.

-

"I know and I appreciate you." Rose smiles giving Kol a kiss.

-

Kol smiles against Rose's lips and he returns her kiss.


	4. Faith's Thanksgiving 2

"Okay does everyone have a plate? Does anyone need a drink?" Faith asks, as her family and friends sit in the living room to eat.

"Could you get my pop from my room please?" Diane asks.

"Yes mom." Faith walks to her mom's room.

\--

Elijah hands everyone a napkin or two.

-

"So what do you think Elijah?" Diane asks with a smile.

"I'm very impressed by the family warmth here." Elijah smiles.

"Mhm." Diane giggles.

\--

"Have you tried my salad?" Lacey asks.

"I have not but I will right now." Elijah says, picking up his plate.

-

Lacey smiles as Elijah takes a bite of her salad.

-

"This is very good!" Elijah smiles.

"Thanks." Lacey smiles happily.

\--

"Here mom." Faith says, handing her mother her drink.

"Thanks." Diane nods, taking the pop.

-

Faith sighs heavily and she sits next to Elijah.

\--

"I propose a toast." Elijah smiles raising his "wine".

-

Faith looks at Elijah confused.

-

Elijah smiles as everyone grabs their glass.

-

Faith follows in with unison picking up her pop.

-

"To this family. I am so grateful to be a part of." Elijah raises his glass.

"Family." Everyone repeats in unison.

The kids obnoxiously "clink" their drinks together with everyone.

\--

"Thank you so much for being here." Faith smiles tiredly at Elijah.

"I would do anything for you." Elijah kisses Faith.

-

Faith sighs content as she returns the kiss.

-

"Ew!" Avery gags.

-

Faith glares at Avery.

-

"I'm trying to eat here fam." Avery shakes her head.

-

Elijah puts his arm around Faith in a one armed hug.

-

Faith smiles leaning against Elijah.

\--

"Faith eat!" Diane snaps.

"I am! I am!" Faith giggles, pushing her food around.

-

Elijah chuckles.

-

"Happy Thanksgiving." Faith mumbles to herself.


End file.
